La retrouver
by GypsieRoseLee
Summary: L'histoire se déroule après le chapitre 490. Les Quincys ont envahis et détruit la soul society .Quelques minutes avant la fin Uryuu court désespérément a la recherche d'une Orihime mourante . Arrivera t'il a la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne succombe?


Ishida Uryuu errait à travers le Seretei à sa recherche. Il ne voyait plus, rien n'entendait plus rien. Seul ce Reiatsu faiblissant existait désormais. Il marchait, marchait et marchait encore pour la retrouver.

Orihime.

Il avait senti peu à peu son Reiatsu faiblir pendant son combat mais il n'avait pas réagi.

_Je lui faisais confiance, elle est forte, je pensais qu'elle s'en sortirait_ se mentit t-il.

_Non, en réalité j'étais persuadé que Kurosaki viendrai la sauver _ s'avoua t-il

Mais il avait eu tort. Kurosaki Ichigo n'était jamais venu et maintenant tout ce qui existait était ce Reiatsu faible, si faible. _Concentre-toi_ ! Il ferma les yeux afin de localiser cette présence en train de s'atténuer. _Par la._

Quand il rouvrit les yeux Uryuu réalisa. En se concentrant sur le reaitsu faiblissant d'Orihime rien d'autre n'avait compté, ni les cris, ni les explosions, ni les combats faisant rage autour de lui .Mais désormais il avait ouvert les yeux et la réalité lui foutu une putain de claque.

Il se remit à entendre, à voir, à sentir.

Devant lui une vision d'apocalypse .Du sang, des cris, des ruines, des larmes …. Le Seretei était en train de tomber ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes désormais. Et tout ça avait été provoqué par les Quincy.

Son peuple.

Quand il repensait a toute les fois ou il s'était présenté en tant que dernier des Quincy, quand il repensait a toute la fierté vaine qu'il avait mise dans ces mots il avait envie de vomir.

_Arrête d'y penser ! Concentre-toi !_

Il fallait qu'il la retrouve avant la chute du Gotei 13. Il se mit a courir dans sa direction .Plus il se rapprochait, plus l'odeur de sang était forte .Une odeur qui s'infiltrait dans son nez, dans sa bouche, dans sa gorge, dans tout ses membres, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Il y était presque et pourtant chaque pas qu'il faisait lui coutait, ses jambes étaient devenus si lourdes. Les blessures qu'il avait reçu lors de son dernier combat étaient graves, il le savait, mais elles n'étaient rien comparé a celle qu'avait du recevoir Orihime pour que son reaitsu soit si faible à présent. Son esprit se croyait assez fort pour être capable de la rejoindre mais son corps brisé peinait de plus en plus. Peu importait sa volonté, son corps avait de plus en plus de mal a maintenir la cadence. A chaque pas il ralentissait. Il regarda la blessure à son flanc droit, la plus dévastatrice que lui avait infligée son adversaire .Il ne voyait rien d'autre que du sang sur son habit blanc de Quincy.

A ce moment la il trébucha sur quelque chose.

C'était un corps, un cadavre, un mort, etendu sur le sol. Un shinigami. A son arrivé dans le Gotei 13 il avait entendu dire que plus de 1000 shinigamis étaient morts. Tous des anonymes sans aucune importance, aucune valeur si ce n'est la force que leur nombre apportait au Gotei se releva pour découvrir devant lui une mer de shinigamis étendus sans vie sur le sol.

Ceux la s'étaient entretué, victime du Quincy pouvant prendre possession de l'esprit. _Un monstre_.

_Non pas un monstre, un Quincy tout comme toi qui ne cherche qu'une juste vengeance pour ce que le Gotei 13 a fait subir a son peuple._

_Comme toi._

Il fit taire cette voix.

Toute sa vie il avait toujours réfléchi .Quelque soit la situation dans laquelle il s'était trouvé son esprit lui avait toujours donné la solution et chacune de ses actions était le résultat de réflexions minutieusement menés par son esprit .Mais maintenant il ne voulait plus penser par peur des réponses que ses raisonnements pourraient lui apporter.

La seule chose qui importait désormais c'était _elle_. La seule et unique personne qui avait su apporter un peu de fantaisie et de chaleur humaine dans sa vie morne et bien rangé.

Il se remit à courir ignorant les cadavres qu'il piétinait. Courant sur des têtes, des jambes, des bras, des torses en se forçant d'ignorer que ces corps mous aux regards vitreux avaient été un jour des pères, des mères, des frères, des sœurs, des amis, des amants. Et que peut être qu'eux aussi s'ils étaient encore en vie auraient eu quelqu'un prés de qui il devait se rendre avant la fin du monde connu.

Mais par-dessus tout il voulait oublier cette odeur écœurante de sang séché. Ses muscles tremblaient sous l'effort, il haletait, ses jambes ne voulaient plus le porter. Sa fin a lui viendrait aussi bien assez tôt mais avant, avant _la retrouver_.

Il était prés, vraiment prés, mais il n'arrivait pas à la localiser dans cet enchevêtrement de décombres, de fumée et de corps. Et plus omniprésente que jamais cette odeur de sang.

Un éclair de cheveux auburn a sa droite. Lentement, comme absent, il s'accroupit prés d'elle.

_Mon Dieu_.

Ishida n'avait jamais cru en Dieu mais ce fut la seule chose qu'il put penser quand il vit son visage. Devant une telle horreur vers qui se tourner a part Dieu ?

Elle était défiguré, complètement, rien de restait de son visage qui avait été si beau, dont la peau avait été si pale, dont les yeux avait été si vivant. Rien .Absolument rien. A la place il n'y avait qu'un visage dont toute la peau avait été écorché, le sang recouvrait toute sa figure .Un trou à la place de la bouche, un nez presque arraché et des yeux sagement clos.

_Mon dieu, répéta_ Ishida.

Elle avait été victime du Quincy qui volait.

Il volait les membres du corps, les organes, les sens, les souvenirs, la conscience, le pouvoir, la raison, les sentiments. Tout, absolument tout. Tout cela, un par un jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien, absolument rien de la personne qui avait été son adversaire.

_« Inoue San » _murmura t'il dans un soupir.

Il aurait du hurler, crier, pleurer, taper, devenir fou de rage ou de tristesse mais rien de ne venait, absolument rien.

Il se sentait vide, juste vide.

Comme si toute la vie que contenait son corps était en train de partir et que c'était lui le mourant et non la fille étendue devant lui

_« Kurosaki Kun ? C'est toi ? »_Demanda t elle faiblement.

Le Quincy lui avait donc laissé le sens de la parole et de l'ouïe mais lui avait retiré sa capacité a percevoir la reaitsu. C'est a ce moment la que toutes les sensations et émotions se libérèrent en Uryuu. Elles déferlèrent en lui avec la puissance d'un Tsunami .A ce moment la il se mit a ressentir une haine transcendante, aveugle envers Ichigo.

Pas parce qu'il aurait aimé être celui qu'elle désirait voir au dernier instant de sa vie .Ni même parce que la vie d'Orihime s'écoulait petit à petit hors de son corps. Il détestait Kurosaki car il n'était pas la à cette instant, car à cause de lui elle passerait ses derniers instants a l'attendre, lui son héros ,son chevalier, celui qui viendrait toujours la sauver .

Et c'était vrai, il l'avait toujours sauvé, toujours. Allant même jusqu'à se transformer en bête inhumaine ne sachant même plus différencier le bien et le mal. Mais en ce moment il n'était pas la , il n'était pas à ses cotés juste avant la fin.

Jamais de sa vie Uryuu n'avait considéré la connaissance comme néfaste, pourtant a ce moment la il aurait tout donné pour être un peu plus ignorant. Car il savait qu'après la destruction de la Soul Society, l'ame d'Orihime n'aurait nulle part ou se diriger et finirait par disparaitre complètement. L'âme d'Orihime mourrait en même temps que son corps et alors rien ne resterait d'elle si ce n'est ce corps déchiqueté et défiguré par la haine et le désir de vengeance.

L'impuissance le rendait fou, il fallait qu'il agisse, qu'il fasse quelque chose, il ne supportait pas de rester la, incapable, à regarder le seul rayon de soleil de sa vie s'éteindre peu a peu.

_« Kurosaki-Kun » _répéta t'elle

C'était Orihime qui était en train de mourir et pourtant c'était Uryuu qui sentait sa vie le quitter peu à peu, il ne pouvait pas le supporter, c'était dur, trop dur.

Plus dur même que la fois ou il avait vu son grand père mourir .Le plus dur était d'être inutile, impuissant. Le plus dur était de ne pas être celui qu'elle voulait à ses cotés pour quitter cette terre. De ne pas être Kurosaki. Ça le rendait fou, toute cette situation le rendait fou .Il voulait l'aider .Il voulait l'aider tellement fort que chaque muscle, chaque tendon, chaque os de son corps lui faisait mal tant il avait envie d'agir ._Tu peux l'aider_ .Oui il pouvait lui donner ce qu'elle voulait mais en échange il aurait mal, une douleur bien égoïste mais cela ne la rendait pas moins pénible.

_« Oui, c'est moi Inoue »,_ répondit t'il d'une voix douce.

_« Tu es venu » _a-t-elle dit, un faible sourire peint sur ses traits défiguré et ensanglanté. Savoir que ce sourire serait un de ses derniers faisait naitre une douleur sourde dans tout l'être d'Uryuu. Il devait continuer cette pitoyable et macabre mascarade qu'il était en train de jouer la faisait sourire. Il devait continuer.

_« Oui, je suis la .Ne te force pas à parler Inoue, repose toi, je suis la. »_

Orihime sourit, elle y croyait, elle y croyait vraiment, elle ne remarquait pas que la voix qui lui parlait en ce moment n'était pas celle de Kurosaki mais celle d'Ishida. Et ses yeux désormais aveugles étaient sagement fermés, ses longs cils reposaient sur ses joues striés de cicatrices et tachés de sang .Mais malgré tout elle était belle, la plus belle chose qu'Uryuu ait jamais vu .Aussi belle qu'une étoile.

_Non. Aussi belle qu'un rayon de soleil._

_« Kurosaki-Kun, j'ai quelque chose à te dire », dit elle avec beaucoup d'efforts._

Uryuu savait ce que c'était, elle allait lui dire la vérité sur ses sentiments, cet amour non-réciproque. Tout le monde savait qu'elle aurait été prête à tout pour Ichigo, qu'elle l'aimait d'un amour pur et désintéressé, qu'elle l'aurait suivi au bout du monde. Tout le monde savait, a part Ichigo, beaucoup trop occupé avec son obsession de protéger le monde entier .Tellement occupé qu'il avait été incapable de sauver Orihime et que celle-ci était étendue ensanglantée et meurtrie, une inconnue parmi les milliers d'autres corps jonchant le sol de la Soul Society.

Elle allait lui confesser son amour, si pure, si innocent, si tendre, si différent de l'enfer dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

_Si elle me confesse son amour comment lui répondrais-je ? Lui dirais-je que je l'aime en retour ? _

Ce ne serai pas vraiment un mensonge, s'il avait parlait en son nom .Mais ce n'était pas le cas, pour Orihime, chaque mot qu'il prononçait était celui de Kurosaki. Il n'avait pas le droit de confesser des sentiments que Kurosaki ne ressentait pas

Il n'y avait pas d'honneur la dedans, ce n'était pas _juste_. Son regard se posa alors sur Orihime.

_La vie n'est pas juste._

S'il devait mentir, s'il devait se montrer injuste et cruel pour qu'Orihime puisse partir en paix alors il le ferait.

_Injuste et cruel _reprit la petite voix dans sa tête _n'est ce pas envers elle que cet horrible illusion l'est ? Mourir dans un mensonge après avoir vécu toute sa vie dans l'attente que Kurosaki développerai peut être un jour des sentiments envers elle. _

L'odeur du sang était tellement forte que la tête lui en importe , peu importe elle méritait de mourir avec un peu de joie en elle plutôtqu'une solitude glacé et d'amers regrets .

_« Oui, Je t'écoute Inoue »._

_« Je…je voudrai que tu me promette une chose, kurosaki Kun… »_

Une promesse, tout était différent maintenant ,pouvait t'il se permettre de jurer que Kurosaki respecterait cette promesse ? Ou devrait il lui-même la tenir ? La voix d'Orihime interrompu ses pensées

_« Je voudrai Kurosaki, que tu vives »_déclara t'elle

« _Vivre ? »_ Ce n'était rien de ce à quoi s'attendait Uryuu.

_«Oui vivre, Promets moi de ne pas mourir ici. Promets moi que plus jamais tu ne laisseras tomber la pluie, que tu auras une famille, que tu seras heureux, que jamais tu ne laisseras le désespoir t'envahir. Et surtout Kurosaki Kun promet moi d'aimer, d'aimer quelqu'un plus que tout au monde, de ne jamais rien laisser lui arriver, de la protéger, de la faire rire, de la faire danser .Tu es fait pour aimer, tu verras aimer sera la plus belle chose qui t'arrivera. Cela seul vaut la peine de vivre .Ne meurs pas ici Kurosaki-Kun, je t'en pris promet moi que tu vivras » _

_._ Orihime s'était montré si faible quand elle lui parlait auparavant. Elle n'eut aucun mal à prononcer _ces_ mots.

Uryuu était comme écrasé par le chagrin. Quel idiot il avait été, il s'était imaginé qu'avant de mourir elle aurait demandé une promesse pour son bien, que ce serait pour elle que Kurosaki devrait accomplir cette promesse. Mais non. Elle allait mourir comme elle avait vécu.

Pour les autres.

Alors pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait posé les pieds dans cette enfer, qu'il avait réalisé la folie de l'Homme, il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, incontrôlables, comme muées par leur propre volonté.

_« Je te promets. »_


End file.
